Old Bridge Township Public Schools
}} The Old Bridge Township Public Schools are a comprehensive community public school district that serves students in Kindergarten through twelfth grade from Old Bridge Township, in Middlesex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's 15 schools had an enrollment of 9,197 students and 684.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 13.45:1.District information for Old Bridge Township School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 23, 2014. The district is classified by the New Jersey Department of Education as being in District Factor Group "FG", the fourth-highest of eight groupings. District Factor Groups organize districts statewide to allow comparison by common socioeconomic characteristics of the local districts. From lowest socioeconomic status to highest, the categories are A, B, CD, DE, FG, GH, I and J.NJ Department of Education District Factor Groups (DFG) for School Districts, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed September 23, 2014. Schools Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Old Bridge Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 23, 2014.) are:Schools, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014.New Jersey School Directory for the Old Bridge Township Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed September 23, 2014. ;Elementary schools (K-5) *M. Scott Carpenter Elementary SchoolM. Scott Carpenter Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (278 students) *Cheesequake Elementary SchoolCheesequake Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (302) *Leroy Gordon Cooper Elementary SchoolLeroy Gordon Cooper Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (262) *Virgil I. Grissom Elementary SchoolVirgil I. Grissom Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (231) *Madison Park Elementary SchoolMadison Park Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (298) *James A. McDivitt Elementary SchoolJames A. McDivitt Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (552) *Memorial Elementary SchoolMemorial Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (417) *William A. Miller Elementary SchoolWilliam A. Miller Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (313) *Walter M. Schirra Elementary SchoolWalter M. Schirra Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (332) *Alan B. Shepard Elementary SchoolAlan B. Shepard Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (282) *Southwood Elementary SchoolSouthwood Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (292) *Raymond E. Voorhees Elementary SchoolRaymond E. Voorhees Elementary School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (390) ;Middle schools (6-8) *Jonas Salk Middle SchoolJonas Salk Middle School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (1,035) *Carl Sandburg Middle SchoolCarl Sandburg Middle School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. (1,182) ;High school *Old Bridge High SchoolOld Bridge High School, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed September 23, 2014. for grades 9-12 (3,031) Administration Core members of the district's administration are:Administrative Staff, Old Bridge Township Public Schools. Accessed March 23, 2015.New Jersey School Directory for Middlesex County, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed March 23, 2015. *David Cittadino, Superintendent *Joseph J. Marra, Business Administrator / Board Secretary References External links *Old Bridge Township Public Schools * *School Data for the Old Bridge Township Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics Category:Old Bridge Township, New Jersey Category:New Jersey District Factor Group FG Category:School districts in Middlesex County, New Jersey